


we are all eaters of souls

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: A collection of Terror drabbles.1. iiq - Tuunbaq & Hickey2. anirniq - Silna & Tuunbaq3. patience - Hickey/Gibson4. sweet - Tozer & Heather, Tozer & Hickey5. lines - Silna





	1. iiq

_Tuunbaq’s_ claws sank into the frozen ground as it regarded the scrawny white man’s offering. Despite the pain and the fatigue, something akin to amusement flickered in _Tuunbaq’s_ eyes for the first time in decades. To think that such a creature imagined himself worthy made _Tuunbaq_ want to extend its long neck, throw its head back, and laugh as it had seen the humans do.

No, this creature would never be an _angakkuq_. Not while Silna lived, nor when her soul walked the celestial planes alongside her father’s - but that would not be for some time.

Readying itself for the inevitable, _Tuunbaq_ bit into the man and tasted bile.


	2. anirniq

The moment _Tuunbaq_ drew its last breath, Silna felt a loneliness she had not felt since her father passed, like a piece of herself slipping through a crack in the ice. She reached within her hood, her fingers finding the curves of the amulet she’d carved in its likeness. _Tuunbaq_ was dead, and yet it was not. A thing made of muscles and spells never truly _died_. Its spirit would wander the ice, as it always had done, and it would become whole again.

But first it needed Silna’s help.


	3. patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 5 sentence Terror fic prompt "Hickey + patience"

"I know it was you." Billy's face made quite the picture, the thin stern lines only softened by his curls.

"What are you accusing me of _now_ , Billy?" Of course he wasn't going to say it out loud - it would sound just as ridiculous as the tales he'd told Irving. Billy sighed and shook his head while Cornelius turned the stolen ring counter-clockwise in his pocket, still waiting for right moment.


	4. sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 5 sentence Terror fic prompt "Tozer + sweet"

For all he lacked in height, Hickey had managed to curl around Tozer, the two of them sharing blankets and a bedroll for warmth.

Warmth, and something else.

Hickey missed Gibson, and Tozer missed Heather. The over-sweet stench of sickness in the tent reminded Tozer of the scent that had clung to Heather, had seeped into every crevice after the beast cracked his skull wide open.

Hickey shivered in his sleep, and Tozer did not sleep.


	5. lines

Silna dreamed of her mother that night, and the thin tattooed lines that adorned her chin and caressed the cheekbones her father had liked to kiss. He’d kissed Silna’s chubby bare cheeks, too. When she came of age she’d received her own tattoos, hidden now beneath skins and furs. But  _ Tuunbaq  _ saw them, even if it couldn’t see her father. 

Silna wasn’t sure whether that was a blessing or a curse. 


End file.
